


Suggestions

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vault Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: The Doctor walks in on Missy in a compromising situation. I'm bad at summaries - have some smut kids





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes.... well - hope you like it!

The Doctor heard Missy before he saw her. She was at the back of the vault, laying on a small couch he'd brought in to make the place seem more comfortable. 

She was on her side facing away from him. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought she was sleeping - but the sounds coming from her were not the sounds of a woman asleep.

A sharp intake of breath and her quiet moan was enough to make him hard. As he stepped closer he could see her body rocking in a slow rhythm, her hands disappearing somewhere under all those layers of clothes.  
The thought that maybe she hadn't heard him come in vanished when Missy turned onto her back so she could look over at him, hands not stopping their movements. 

She had unbuttoned her blouse and one hand was massaging a perfect round breast while the other moved between her thighs, skirt pulled up to allow access, fingers circling her clit before diving down into her wet heat. 

The Doctor stood motionless - not wanting to break whatever spell they were both under. Mesmerized he watched as Missy fucked herself on elegant fingers, hips bucking as she brought herself closer to orgasm. 

Her breathing was erratic and her hips were moving out of time with the thrusting of her fingers but she kept her eyes on him, pupils blown black with desire, moaning and gasping his name until her back arched off the couch and she came, shouting his name. 

The Doctor moved then, before Missy could blink he was by her side and kissing her. Fingers in her hair and biting at her lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss, which of course she allowed. He could feel her trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm and, pulling back from their kiss, brought the hand that she had been pleasuring herself with up to his lips. 

“May I?”

Missy nodded her approval and the Doctor began to lick and suck her fingers clean. Tasting her made the Doctors cock throb with need and he kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

“Doctor, please. I want you. Please touch me.”

The Doctor kissed her lips softly and ran his eyes over the exposed skin of her torso, taking in the smooth plain of her stomach and her breasts that were just begging for attention. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her jaw, her neck, a soft bite to the tender spot where neck and shoulder meet, before making his way to her breast - kissing and licking at the exposed skin there. 

The Doctor’s hands made their way behind Missy to unclasp her bra and once removed he cupped her breast, bringing one perfect little nipple up to his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before sucking the hard little bud into his mouth, making Missy moan.

“More Doctor - don't stop.”

His free hand moved down to caress her slick folds, already wet again and wanting him. After giving equal attention to both breasts the Doctor began to kiss his way down Missy’s stomach, enjoying the little sounds she made when he found a sensitive spot. 

Finally at his destination he looked up to see Missy staring at him with so much desire, and maybe something else, and his hearts clenched. She was so beautiful - ready and wanting him. 

The Doctor spreads her legs to give himself more access and presses kisses to her inner thighs, very intentionally avoiding the place she wants his moth the most. 

“You're so wet for me, Mistress. Your perfect little pussy is just shining with your desire for me.”

The Doctor takes a finger and slowly brings it up her slit and Missy raises her hips to meet his hand. 

“Are you wet for me, Missy? Do you want me to help you?”

In response Missy hooked a leg over the Doctor’s shoulder, pulling him down until his face was only inches from her. 

“Now, Doctor.” 

Not one to deny his Mistress, the Doctor leaned down to run his tongue up her lips before using two fingers to hold her open, giving him better access to her clit. He licked and sucked at her clit, occasionally dipping his tongue down into her tight pussy, until she was panting and begging him for more. The Doctor inserted two fingers into her and curled them up, brushing against her G Spot. Missy's movement were becoming erratic and he had to hold her hips down to keep her from bucking him off. He brought her right to the edge before pulling back, earning an irritated groan from his Mistress. 

“Doctor! I'm so close - please. I need you inside me.” Missy moaned from above him. 

One final thrust of his fingers and he was moving up, placing himself over her. He kept his weight off of her long enough for Missy to reach down and unbutton his pants. She pushed his clothes down just far enough for his cock to spring free so she could take him in her hand, slowly working his shaft and moving her thumb across the head, spreading his precome. 

“Seems I'm not the only one who’s ready.” Missy whispered in his ear, enjoying the moan and shuddering breaths of the Doctor as she played with him. 

“Be gentle Doctor, you're my first.” 

Her breath tickled his ear when she spoke

“We did this two weeks ago so don't even try that again.”

“Honestly, I was surprised you remembered how to do it.”

The Doctor shut her up with a hard kiss that was sure to leave her lips bruised and pulled her down to align her hips with his, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Are you ready?”

“For you dear? Always.”

The Doctor gave her one last kiss, surprisingly gentle, before thrusting into her - filling her completely. 

Missy's head fell back and a strangled gasp escaped her lips. 

The Doctor kissed the spot behind her ear - 

“Okay?”

“Better than okay.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, only because he hated it, before digging her heels into his back. 

The Doctor needed no further prompting and began to thrust in and out of Missy’s throbbing cunt, loving wet sound they made when their bodies met. 

Missy's hands were everywhere - in his hair, on his back, his arms. Pulling him deeper into her. She kissed his face and chest, crying out her approval at the brutal pace the Doctor had set. 

His hips snapped into hers with a wildness she hadn't experienced in a long time, it was almost painful but she loved every second of it. 

“You're so fucking beautiful Mistress. You have no idea. Seeing you touch yourself like that.” 

The Doctor was close to the edge and he could feel Missy's cunt tightening around his cock - almost there. 

Missy took the Doctor's face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye - 

“Come for me Doctor. Come for your Mistress.”

And he was. Spilling himself into her as they came together, her pussy squeezing his cock until he was empty. 

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair and over his back. Both trying to calm their racing hearts and control their breathing. 

After a moment the Doctor pushed himself up to rest on his elbow, brushing a stray curl away from he face, and kissed her temple. 

“You really are beautiful, you know. Perfection with a sprinkle of homicidal maniac thrown in for fun.” 

Missy laughed and put her arms around his neck “You sure do know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Maybe next time, if you're lucky, I'll bring you a nice soft bed so you don't have to ‘sleep’ on this couch anymore.” 

She licked his bottom lip, “Who said romance was dead?”

The Doctor scooted her over so he could lay down next to her, chests pressed together and arms wrapped around each other. Both afraid to let go of this moment. 

He felt Missy snuggle into his chest and relax as he played with her hair, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing. 

He heard her whisper something that sounded like love in his ear before falling asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
